


Where'd You Go?

by ranae654



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, Depression, John is a bad dad, M/M, Mention of Mary and Sam Winchester, Suicide reference, who are both dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is stuck with his terrible father John, who abuses him in every way almost everyday. Dean just wants it to end but he doesn't think it ever will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where'd You Go?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance this isn't my best work :/

His hands were bound behind his back as his head lay flat on the bed just awaiting the monster to come out from the shadowed cornered of the apartment that he knew he was watching him from.  
It had all started after Mary died in a car accident. John was torn.  
He began drinking more which lead to him scolding Sam and Dean for doing absolutely nothing wrong. Then soon enough came the physical abuse, sometimes it would just come out of no where, other times it could be just from a small slip up like putting something in the wrong place or breaking something that was unimportant.  
Neither Sam nor Dean knew the worst was yet to come.  
He began taking advantage of them, sneaking into their beds at night convincing them that he didn't mean it and that he could make it up to them.  
Little did they know that his way of making it up to them was something they never thought there father was capable of. Then again, anyone is possible of doing anything, even the darkest, unimaginable things.  
Now here Dean lays face down on a motel bed, purely naked.  
He wanted to scream, he wanted to run, he wanted to fight with all he had but he couldn't he would never be able to get out of this. Dean was stuck with this twisted, miserable life.  
It was nights like these that tore him apart both on the inside and the outside.  
John wasn't his dad anymore he didn't know who he was and the worst of it all is that he can't remember the last time he's ever seen himself happy.   
These were the thoughts that were running through his head as of now.   
When will it end? Will it ever? Why does it have to be like this? Why does his own father feel the need to do this to him over and over again? Dean knew that it wasn't normal and he also knew that he would never ever be able to stand up too him because if he did he would end up like Sammy, who was now dead.  
It was a terrible, terrible sight for him to witness and would definitely cause him major trauma as he got older, hell he was already pretty shaken by it and that feeling was never going to go away.  
A tear drop slid down his face as he squeezed his eyes shut.   
Then there it was. Hands were on his ankles, trailing up his legs slowly.  
Dean managed to mumble out a choked, broken sound. "Dad-"   
"Sh. You know better. You wouldn't want the belt already would you?" No, never ever again did he want that. John was right, he knew better then to talk he should've just kept his mouth shout. "No sir." The hands now crept up to his thighs soon rubbing over Dean's bottom half, spreading him apart. "Hm."   
The bed dipped slightly as the weight on the bed increased. John hovered over Dean as one of his hands wandered under his abdomen, down toward his not at all aroused penis. "You haven't been touching yourself without my permission have you Dean?" His thumb brushed over the poor boy's plush, pink hole, slightly pressing into the tight not so innocent anymore hole. Dean gulped before giving an answer to that question which made his father slightly irritated and caused him to reach for the belt that was on the floor next to the bed. That was all it took for Dean to break. "No sir." John looked back at Dean, just staring at him with dark, dangerous eyes before flipping him over so he was now laying on his back.   
John could see the dried up tears on Dean's face and gave him a pitiful look. Then it happened. John raised his hand and a sharp, painful sting was sent through Dean's face as he was backhanded. "I thought we've been through this Dean. I'm sick of this lying shit. Turn over."  
"Sir-"  
"Now!" He did as he was told and he saw his dad reach for the belt out of the corner of his eye and it sent shivers up his spine. The smack that was just sent to his face was nothing like the pain and bruises the belt was going to cause not to mention it smacking over the bruises that already existed, some you could even still see dried up blood on.  
"Did you think I wouldn't find out? I saw what you were looking at in your room. Looking at those sluts in those disgusting magazines." The belt landed on his fragile, yet damaged skin, and Dean was pretty sure that broke one of the previous scars open. He screamed out in agony but that was quickly put to an end as John put his hand around his throat. "I don't want to hear a fucking sound out of you." Then another one, was sent on top of his purple skin and he struggled to hold it in. "We both know what you really want though." Again, this time he could swear that all of his skin was on fire. He tried moving his hands out of the bindings but it did not work at all.  
"Huh? You want your daddy's cock in you don't you?" Again.   
"No one's going to want you once they know how much you crave your own father's cock. You are a disgrace to everyone." Another one, except now it felt that all of his skin was just ripped completely off of him and that was when he heard the belt fall to the ground.   
Dean couldn't control the tears that began falling out of his eyes one after the other.   
His dad was right. No one would ever want him. He was disgusting.   
John spread apart Dean's legs but right in the middle of it he stopped and shook his head. "You know what? I'm always the one working my ass of to be able to keep us stocked with food and have a home and what do you do? You just sit around here all day, never doing anything. So why don't you do something for me? Sit up." He pulled at Dean's hair, twisting him over on his side and forcing him to sit up, only to move him on top of his lap, looking at him directly in the eyes. "Ride me. Now." Before Dean could even make one slight movement John's large hands grabbed at his hips roughly slamming him down onto his hard, large, erect length without any type of lubrication. "Ahh!! Ueghh, Ahhowwh!" He cried out in pain and misery, fully knowing that his skin ripped apart on the inside and he was just screaming in pure agony but John was not in the mood for Dean's whining right now. "Go on? Do something useful and ride your good ol' dad Dean. C'mon! Stop your crying and get going!"  
Dean bit down his lip and it took him all of his strength to lift up off his dad, slowly yet painfully but he just couldn't do it in the position he was in.   
He maybe lifted and inch or two when a sudden wave of tiredness washed over him and before he knew it his head was leaning down and it fell down onto John's shoulder but it wasn't there for long.  
His dad gripped his hair tightly and pulled his head back. "I said get going! Now do what your daddy tells you to so be a good little bitch for once. You wouldn't want to punished again already would ya Dean?" Dean shook his head back and forth slowly. His face along with his body was already marked with enough bruises, and scars from his fathers various punishments. He was just going to have to suck it up and continue the only thing he was good for.  
It was hard for him to move but he moved up slowly and went back down slowly. As he kept up the pace, soon getting a little bit faster he saw his dad's eyes close and he leaned his head back, moaning. Dean closed his eyes as tears began to fall out of them. He felt himself start to get stiff and it disgusted him the way his own body was betraying him.   
Soon enough John oozed out inside of Dean, filling him with that warm liquid that Dean was so used too by now.  
But there was something that just snapped inside Dean, all the pain, all the insanity that his father has caused him. He didn't want to go through this anymore. As soon as he had the chance he bolted for the door, screaming for someone, while still twisting at his bindings but he just wasn't fast enough.  
John grabbed his shoulders and slammed him down onto the floor, punching him over and over again until those hands landed on Dean's neck, choking him.  
He couldn't breathe. Tears sprang at his eyes and that was when he thought that this was it. His dad was going to kill him.  
"I deserve so much better then you. If it weren't for you your mom and Sammy would still be alive Dean! You know it's the truth." Dean twisted and thrashed his hands in the bindings but they still weren't coming apart. He didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing that was possible. He layed there quietly, looking his dad dead in the eyes as he pressed harder into his neck.  
His words soon became silent nothings and his face was drifting apart as Dean's vision was beginning to become blurry.  
Just as his world was about to turn black his father let up off of him.  
He cursed to himself inside, wishing that his dad really had killed him.  
Soon enough he was flipped over and his bindings were undone.  
He quickly stood up, anger and sadness filling his eyes and he didn't even think when he threw a fist at his old man.  
It didn't reach his face as John caught Dean's wrist in his hand, gripping it tightly and twisting it, causing Dean to fall to the ground in pain. "Are you really that stupid to try and fight me Dean? We both know who's going to win now get up and get your ass in the shower. I'm not sleeping next to a used up, dirty whore like you. So I highly suggest you go and get your filthy ass cleaned up and get in bed." He flung his wrist away from him as he walked into the bedroom.  
Dean sat there on the floor, beaten, and broken. He was empty inside, and he knew that the vacancy inside of him was never going to be filled with anything but more and more pain.  
He didn't know where his dad went. He wanted his life back, his old life, when they were all happy and alive but that was never going to happen and he knew it.   
So he did all he could do. He stood up off the floor, walked into the bathroom, cleaned up, and moved into the bed beside his dad.


End file.
